


Cold Hearts and Frozen Hands.

by Traitorthief



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Autumn, Bad Humor, Dating, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Harry is a Tease, Harry is a show off, Ice Skating, M/M, Nathan can't skate, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief
Summary: Harry decides to take Nathan out on a date; not just any date. Who would've guessed Harry Flynn was so good at ice skating?





	Cold Hearts and Frozen Hands.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insecure_Session](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/gifts).

> Some autumn fluff to get ya'll in the fall vibe!  
Requested Nate/Harry work!

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“What?” Harry grinned through happy rows of teeth, showing off his new outfit by twirling around the unamused Nathan.

He hadn’t exactly expected Harry to come downstairs dressed in the most striking, bright orange skating suit. The yellow flames dusted across the front and back didn’t exactly help, and neither did the fact the suit was so slim and tight around his hips and legs.

Nate rubbed his fingers across the bridge of his nose, faintly wondering why his boyfriend was like this- where’d he even get the stupid suit from?

“Alright alright, what’s with the theatrics?” Nathan gestured his hand disapprovingly at the dazzling orange suit, his eyes following the slim outlines of his sides, hips, shoulders and calves.

“You couldn’t have picked something.. Less _slim_?” He complained, but Harry knew just how fond Nathan was of his tighter sets of clothes. He always seemed so happy whenever he pulled himself into those tight v-necks that made his chest muscle stick out just a little more than usual.

“Come on, I know you like it,” teased Flynn, striking the best pose he could manage. “gotta wear something fashionable for our little skating date.” He winked.

Nate rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Let me guess, you have a matching one for me?”

Harry put his finger up, before rushing up the stairs on his socks. Nate could hear him trip and tumble due to his haste, before the footsteps continued to echo through their bedroom. He heard a few thuds, before Harry’s hasty feet came back down the spiral staircase, and from his back, he pulled out a matching skating suit.

Much like Flynn’s, it had flames across the front and back, but instead of the orange and yellow, it was a very light grey and blue.

“No way am I wearing that!” Nathan exclaimed, putting his hands up in defence. He watched the gleam in Harry’s eyes change, and was quick to change his mind. He couldn’t say no to those emerald beauties. “Okay. Maybe I’ll try it on. Just for you.” He scoffed, to which Flynn happily threw the suit at him.

“I love you, Nate.” Harry said in an overly sweet voice, giving his lover puppy eyes. Nate swatted his hand in the air as if he was being terrorized by invisible flies.

“Don’t get too lovey dovey. Let me change.” He took the suit with him, heading to the small bathroom downstairs, closing the door before changing into the matching outfit. He tugged it over his legs, but found the zipper to be at his back, and couldn’t reach. Grumbling, he peeked his head around the corner, motioning at Harry.

“Could you help me..? I can’t reach the damn zipper.”

Flynn perked up, lips tugging upward into a smirk. Nodding, he joined his partner in the bathroom, laughing at the sight of Nate in such a tight suit. “You just have tiny arms, apparently. Even I could reach the bloody thing.”

“If you keep being so damn cocky I’m taking the suit off, Flynn.” Nate threatened with a roll of his eyes. Harry seemed to oblige, surprisingly enough, and pulled the zipper up Nathan’s back. He patted his partner’s sides, smirking.

“You’re looking absolutely gorgeous.” He commented happily, leaning his head on Nate’s shoulder as he stared at himself through the mirror, turning and grumbling.

“You really think so?” He seemed rather unsure, but Harry was there to exaggerate and convince him that he did indeed look good. Truth be told, Nathan looked good in pretty much anything.

“Well, come on darling, let’s get going.” He nudged Nate, and the two went to put on their jackets, Flynn slipping into his maroon coat, and Nate into a black vest.

Harry decided to drive, while Nate sat in the passenger’s seat, fastening his seatbelt as Harry sped off to their location. The entire trip there, they chatted and laughed together, clearly happy and madly in love with each other. Both were so ridiculously smitten with one another.

The car came to a soft halt, and Harry peeked over at the other male, who turned his head in response. With a smirk, the ginger left the car, popping up at the opposite side to surprise Nathan. He pulled him out of the car before locking it, twirling his lover in his strong arms happily.

Nate threw his arms around Harry’s chest, holding on for dear life as his partner swung him around. Once back on his feet, he stumbled after Flynn, who had already rushed off to the actual skating area. He stepped up the podium, seeing him reach for blades from a long rack with different shoe sizes.

Flynn eagerly got out on the ice, zipping down his coat and tossing it off towards the side, keeping perfect balance as he waited for his lover.

Nate’s head lowered, before shyly going to get his own blades, switching them for his current shoes. He awkwardly walked across the podium and onto the ice, his feet slipping and spreading apart. Harry caught him in his arms, laughing as Nathan squirmed his legs around.

“My little bambi.” Flynn teased, holding Nate’s hands as the man slipped and slid left and right. He pushed him against the railing.

“Here, hold onto this. I’ll get you a chair.”

Gracefully, the tall Brit skid across the thick ice, making Nate feel like the biggest idiot around. Harry pushed a wooden chair out onto the ice, pushing it along as he returned to his lover, who was grasping at the railing with all his might.

Laughing, he helped Nate position himself behind the chair, and pushed him forward. “Go on, try.” He called out softly, watching him try and move his feet so he could push himself forward, but only ended up sinking through his knees and constantly buckling against the chair.

Harry cocked his eyebrows, skating over, wrapping one arm around Nathan’s waist. “Really, darling? You can climb mountains, jump like a bloody rabbit, but can’t stand on your feet on ice? _Ice_? Of all the things?”

Nathan yelped when Flynn suddenly showed up to hold him, gripping at the man’s tight suit. “How.. Do you do it? I don’t understand..” He sounded as clueless as can be. Lifting his head, he looked into the bright green eyes of his lover, who gave him a tiny peck on the forehead. “Practice makes perfect, love.”

Nathan scrunched up his nose. “So what you’re telling me is that you’ve done this before?”

Harry nodded proudly, standing straight on the ice as he held Nate.

“I’m just trying to help you, sweetheart. Here, we’ll go together. Just follow my lead.”

Harry skid one leg forward, Nate obediently following suit, then his other leg, Nathan doing the same. It worked rather well, but now came the problem: they had to move. For Flynn, it wasn’t a problem, but Nate felt as stuck as a brick.

To test the waters, Harry slowly pulled both of them forward, skates slicing along the ice. Nate desperately tried to keep up, but ended up slipping again, legs sliding apart.

“Goddamnit, I can’t do it!” He spoke with frustration, and Harry laughed, pushing him back against the railing. “How’s this, I’ll do it for you.” He smirked, to which Nathan scowled. “Show off.”

Flynn just smirked, sliding backward, holding his arms open with a smirk. He turned on his blade, skidding to the left side of the ice, before beginning to skate in perfect circles around the area, hands behind his back. The autumn leaves that fluttered from the trees and onto the ice made it seem like Flynn brought along the fall vibe. The way his hair fluttered so beautifully as he skid around, it reminded Nate of how much he really loved the man.

After quite the show off, Harry returned, throwing himself into Nathan’s arms with a happy chuckle.

“Let’s get something to drink in the café here.” He suggested happily, to which Nate nodded. “Sounds better than breaking my neck on ice.”

Laughing together, they left the area, taking off their blades and putting on their own pairs of shoes. Flynn picked up his coat, pulling it over the fiery suit. He went into the café, leaving Nathan to wait outside and watch the trees swivel. Eventually, his lover came back outside holding two cups, and when Nate took it, he immediately started to chuckle.

“It had to be a pumpkin spice latte, huh?” He glanced at the Brit, who took a seat next to him on the railing.

“Come on, it’s autumn. We have to drink at least one pumpkin spice latte.” He nudged Nathan, who stuck his tongue out disapprovingly.

They sat together, silently sipping from their drinks, staring as the sun began to set, and as the brown leaves scattered across the floor and ice. Nathan slowly leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, staring at the sunset with him.

“Even if I sucked, this was a great date.” He commented, playing with his now almost empty cup. Harry looked amused.

“I’ll teach you how to skate, darling.” He replied with a smile. For a bit, there was silence, their eyes just fixated on the sun, and the pinkish sky, until Nathan spoke up in the sweetest voice he could manage.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Hm?”

There was silence again.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Nathan gripped at his lover’s hand, intertwining their fingers with a smile. “You know I love you, right..?”

Harry’s eyes fluttered, and he let out a long, yet happy sigh.

“I know, darling. I know.”


End file.
